Austin and Ally and Ryder
by BuscusFan
Summary: This is the story of Austin and Allys son Ryder and his journey to become a famous rockstar like his father
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I haven't written a story in a while so I decided to write this and it's also my first Austin and Ally fanfic so please don't be hating or skating just kidding you can still skate. Please Review giving me feedback on what you want. Enjoy! Oh and by the way anything in Italic are the thoughts of the person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or The Last of Us**

Ally POV

"PUSH!" I heard one of the doctors yell, I still can't believe I'm having a baby.

"Come on Ally you can do this!" I heard Austin tell me.

"One more push Ms Dawson!" I heard another doctor yell. I pushed then heard the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy," I heard the doctors yell

"What name have you decided to give him?" one of the doctors ask handing me my baby boy

"Ryder, Ryder Moon," Austin and I said simultaneously

**Time skip**

Ryder POV

"Come on come on Joel real sneaky like," I said to myself while playing my favorite game The Last of Us "Just like a little sneaky person who… sneaks I guess,"

"Ryder come down here," I heard my dad shout. My dad is none other than Austin Moon

"Ughhh coming," I said running down the stairs.

"Yeah what's going on-," I froze mid sentence there in my house was the girl of my dreams Allanah

"Hey Ryder!" she said in a cheerful voice

I decided to play it cool

"Hey Allanah," I said coolly trying to lean on the table but I slid and fell. _Great job idiot!_ I thought to myself I looked up and my saw my dad give me a look that said smooth.

Austin POV

I heard knocking on the door, I opened it and saw a girl Ryders age

"Umm hi I'm Allanah I have a project with Ryder," she told me

"Oh hi nice to meet you I'm Austin Ryders dad," I said "one second,"

"Ryder come down here," I called out to Ryders room

"Ughhh coming," I heard him shout back. I heard him running down the stairs

"Yeah what's going on-," he froze when he saw the girl

_Ahhhh so this is the girl that he's been talking about_

"Hey Allanah," he said playing it cool but he slid down the table and fell off, I looked down and gave him a look that said smooth

Ryder POV

"Umm we have that project for science," she told me

"Oh yeah follow me," I said turning and walking back to my room

"Nice to meet you Mr Moon," I heard Allanah say to my dad

"You too," he replied

**So there we go first chapter of my first Austin and Ally fanfic**

**How'd I do? Is there anything you guys don't like? Oh and for all of you who are wondering where Ally is she's on a trip with Trish. So please review and if you don't like something tell me and I'll see if I can change it. So cya later guys!**


	2. First hint of Love

**Hey guys so I went onto my iPod to check the story and I saw that I have 3 follows already. I think that's pretty fast so I'm glad you guys love it. So if you guys want anything added or anything removed tell me and I'll see what I can do. Also I will be able to update this story on Tuesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday but not always all of those days. Anyway as always review and enjoy!**

**Also I'm doing my first competition in a story, the first person to name the song Ryder sings to Allanah will get a character they made into the story to journey with Ryder and Allanah on their musical journey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song that Ryder sings to Allanah**

Ryder POV

"So what is the project on again?" I asked Allanah turning off the PS3 and TV after saving the game.

"We have to do a report on Hydrogen," she told me

"Ok so hang on a second," I said turning to my computer and going on Google. Ahhh Google it's the best thing ever created, except pancakes mmm pancakes.

"Ok so lets look at hydrogen," I said typing up hydrogen my fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Ok it's a colourless gas, that reacts with fluorine," I read out what it said on the page to her

"Do you play guitar?" she asked me

"Yep my dad taught me," I said picking up the guitar and looking at it

"Can you play me something?" she asked

"Ummmmm," I replied I wanted to I just couldn't I have my mums stage fright. _Stupid stage fright_ I thought to my self

"Please?" she asked me

"Fine," I said giving in

"Yay!" she said excitedly

I picked up the guitar and thought of a song to play. I had so many ideas going through my head. _I know the perfect one_ I thought to myself.

I started strumming the guitar strings and then started singing

Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you

I think about you, you, you, you, you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you

I think about you, you, you, you, you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you

I think about you, you, you, you, you

I put the guitar down and looked at Allanah

"How was that?" I asked

"That. Was. Amazing!" she told me her eyes sparkling "You have to sing that in the Talent Show in 4 weeks, you'd be AMAZING!" she told me

"Really?" I asked

"Definitely, why have I never seen the guitar before I've been over here heaps of times?" she asked me

"I always hide it before people come over so they don't see it but I didn't today because I wasn't expecting you over," I explained to her

"Why do you hide it though?" she asked me

"I'm afraid if people find out they'll make fun of me," I said

"Well I think it's awesome that you love to sing and that you love music. It takes a real man to admit that, not the other stuff people think makes them a man," she told me "it's your choice to not perform in the talent show but I think it would be awesome," she said

"We should probably finish this project," I told her

"Oh yeah," she said and we got to work on the project

**How was that? I really hope you like this chapter I love it. I'm basing Ryder off of me, so everything about Ryder is basically me. Except I can't play guitar but I'm looking for a teacher and Allanah is a real girl in my school so I'll leave you to do the math. Anyway as always review and don't forget to tell me what song that Ryder sang to Allanah. As always Cya later.**


	3. Bad news and Bad boy

**Hey guys so I was bored so I decided to write chapter 3 of A&A&R so the competition is still on but it will be over when the first person gives me the correct answer. So here is chapter 3 of A&A&R. Enjoy. Also this chapter is Rated M for swearing**

**Disclaimer: well you know what goes here so**

Ryder POV

"Ryder, come on get up now!" I heard my dad call out

Ughhh school the most useful torture method since you have to go, coz it's the LAW! Ughhh stupid law. I got up from my bed and got ready. I just wore something simple as always. Today I wore a plain black shirt and my awesome padded jacket with the sleeves zipped off so it's just a vest a pair of jeans and some sneakers

I checked the time it was 8:24 school started in 6 minutes I picked up my iPod and ran downstairs got an apple to have for breakfast and ran to school listening to a couple of songs I recorded to check if the sound and everything else was good. When I got to school I saw my friend Josh and went over to him.

"Hey," I said running over to him and giving him a brofist

"Hey, come on we're gonna be late," he said to me and we ran to class

I sat down in my seat and the teacher started talking _great another boring day of school ughh someone help me please_ I thought to myself

At lunch I was hanging out with my friends when Allanah came over to me

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked me

"Umm sure," I said to her

"So have you given any thought to the talent show?" she asked me

"I'm not certain, but I think I'm going to do it," I said to her

her eyes lit up when I said that "really that's great!" she said and hugged me and I hugged her back that was when it got awkward

"uh I uh have to go now," she said "bye," and I swear she winked at me

"bye," I said

**Time Skip**

When I got home my dad told me that mum won't be coming home for another 2 weeks

"WHAT!" I shouted

"Ryder calm down, she said that she couldn't bear to miss your show but there is absolutely no way she can come home earlier I'm sorry," he said to me. I ran up to my room and started to play The Last of Us

then I went to bed.

Tomorrow at school I just didn't talk to anybody I was to depressed to speak to anybody. Until lunch, I was walking to the cafeteria when some walked up to me coz they wanted money and I always had some

"Hey do you have any money for us?" one of them asked me I think his name is Stuart

"Piss off," I said to them not in the mood to deal with this

"Hey what the fuck did you just say to me," Stuart said to me getting in my face

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was a school for retards," I replied to him

"that's it your gonna get it know," he said as he tried to punch me, that's when my rage kicked in and my adrenaline started to flow.

I caught his fist and threw him back, two more came at me. One punched, one kicked. I caught the kick and blocked the punch and threw them both back, I didn't want to punch coz I just wanted to defend myself that's when all of them came at me at the same time

_Oh great just what I needed a fucking fight_ I thought to myself

Everyone got up and came at me, the first one tried to punch me I caught his fist and punched him and he fell to the floor, another tried to kick me blocked it and kicked him twice as hard, after half an hour of kicking, punching, blocking I finally got to the last one he swung at me I caught it and threw it away and then held him up against the wall and choked him.

"Don't talk to me again or it will be ten times worse," I spat in his face

and let him fall to the floor.

**So how was that? There might be other m chapters in this story but they will be further on. So as always Review and don't forget about that competition**


	4. Shows and Surprises

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 4 of A&A&R. This chapter is finally the Talent Show! Are you guys excited? I know I am! Ok anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: you know I really get sick of putting this here I mean everybody knows we don't own A&A or anything that wasn't created by us! Anyway I don't own A&A sadly**

Ryder POV

I was sitting down in Sonic Boom. My mum got ownership of it from my grandfather, when dads not busy he helps out in the store. Once I turn 15 I'll be able to help out too.

Today was the day I was waiting for, the day of the talent show. I was thinking of what song to sing today but I just couldn't pick one. So I started asking my dad for some help. He told me about a song that mum sang when she overcame her stage fright. _It's perfect_ I thought to myself.

"Where is the lyrics and music?" I asked my dad

"I don't know exactly where, but it's somewhere in her files. Go check the practice room," he said motioning up to the practice room where the whole family writes all our songs.

I run upstairs and went digging through the files and I finally found it.

It was called Finally Me. I went through the lyrics. _That's perfect_ I thought to myself.

I started practicing the song to get it right. When I was finished I headed for the Talent Show.

"You can do this, you can do this," I said to myself.

"Next at the Marino High Talent Show, RYDER MOON!" the announcer introduced me. _Your ready for this_ I thought to myself.

I went out on stage and the music started playing and I started singing

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah

I'm finally me

I've never felt this before I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I make mistakes I

'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things, yeah

You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah I'm finally me

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah I'm finally me.

I looked out from the stage and I see my mum out there standing up and clapping with everybody else. I smiled to myself. I found what I wanted to do for a living, _I want to be a rock star like my dad_ I thought to myself


	5. Movies and Musicals

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of A&A&R! This chapter there is a new production in the school. I wonder what it is.

By the way I will put the disclaimer at the bottom so that I can disclaim everything because I want the production to be a surprise. I want to keep you guessing. Also guys nobody has yet entered the song that Ryder sang to Allanah for the competition. Remember the first one to get it right will get to put a character they made into the story to go on the musical journey with Ryder! So it could be like you're in the story! Anyway on with the chapter

Ryder POV

Today I had drama for 2 periods. YES! We are making a production in our class. But the teacher said it would be revealed tomorrow! UGGHHH what movie is it? **(Hint)** I don't know. Anyway after drama I had some boring classes. Then I went to hang out with Josh.

**Time skip**

When I got home I watched my favorite movie. Teen Beach Movie! Man I absolutely love this movie I have most of the scripts and songs memorized, I memorized a lot of it just from watching it once! Then the doorbell rang. My dad went to get it

"Thanks dad!" I said while my eyes were glued to the screen.

"Hi Mr Moon!" I heard a familiar voice

"Hello Allanah, and please call me Austin," my dad said

Just then Meant To Be came on. I love this song. I started singing.

**Ryder**

_Allanah_

_**Both**_

**I believe we all have a soulmate**

**The chance for a perfect duet**

**I believe in hopeless devotion **

**I just haven't found her yet**

**But in my mind I see**

**The chick who is meant for me**

**She'll be someone who is lovely**

**Someone wonderful and truuueee**

_The kinda boy who makes you smile even when you're feeling blue_

_**And I know I know **_**(s)**_**he's out there most definitely**_

_Not a phony or a fake_

_**Sweeter than a chocolate shake**_

_**My meant to be**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**You go kinda crazy**_

_**Meant to be you forget your own name**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**It's destiny calling**_

_**And nothing ever will be the same**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_you need a girl who's into music_

_Someone to ride up high on cupid's wings_

**Find that boy with perfect hair**

**Hello Hollywood ending with strings**

_**Oh I know, I know she's out there**_

_**Can't you see**_

_**Maybe you've already met**_

_**The one you'll never forget**_

_**Your meant to be**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**The stars seem to glisten**_

_**Meant to be**_

_**The clouds depart**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**That's destiny calling**_

_**And if you listen you'll find your heart**_

Then the power went out

"I didn't know you liked Teen Beach Movie," Allanah said to me

"Are you kidding I love it!" I said to her

"Really well I found out what the production it for drama!" she said to me

"Really what is it!?" I asked excitedly

She held up the script, and there in black and white I saw it in bold

Teen Beach Movie

**Did you guys see that coming? Anyway yesterday on Friday the 9****th**** of August was the Australian Premiere of Teen Beach Movie.**

**I had waited for it for 3 weeks and it felt like 3 years! When I finally saw it I had already memorized 3 songs, Cruisin for a Brusin, Like Me and Meant to be. I was singing during the whole movie. I loved it. Anyway so I said I'd put the disclaimer at the bottom. And I'm sorry I haven't been putting much of Austin and Ally in this. I am going to write a new story centered on Austin and Ally after a couple more chapters of this. So look forward to that, and also enter my competition for this story! So until next chapter Cya later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Beach movie or A&A**


	6. Starts and Stages

**Hey guys whats going on this is chapter 6 of A&A&R this chapter is going to be Ryder's first party he's gone to, it's Allanah's. So here's chapter 6 of A&A&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or Whistle While I Work it**

Ryder POV

Today Allanah invited me, Josh and James to her party! Plus she asked if I could perform tonight. My dad is going to help me by playing guitar tonight. Plus my Uncle Dez is going to film it for my first video! I'm so excited. Anyway it's time to party right now. We drove to the party and it's massive! Allanah was there to greet us

"Hey Allanah," I said to her

"Hey what's your dad doing here?" she asked me

"He's gonna play guitar for me and my Uncle is gonna film it for my first video!" I said

"But why your dad?" Allanah asked

"He's Austin Moon the rockstar!" I exclaimed

"Wait what, I'm a HUGE fan," she said, "That's where you get your musical talent!" she added, "Well you should hurry up there waiting for the band," she told me

"Let's go!" I said as we ran to the stage "Hey guys I'm Ryder Moon, and this is my dad Austin Moon!" I introduced us, "This song is called I Whistle While I Work it!" I said

A few drinks at the house

Gotta get that buzz going

Cause I can afford

The club drinks That they're pouring

Valet's 20 bucks

So I'll find me a meter

It's five blocks away

But the parking is cheaper

I walk straight up to the bouncer

Got the flyer in my hand

Said I didn't bring the ladies

But I've brought my favorite friends

He doesn't say a word

He just points us to the back

Like he thinks we'll wait in line

No, no we ain't doing that

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I-

4 out of 5

Make it some hours later

Sober up, over heated

And I can't find a waiter

We dance up on some girls

But they're blocking us out

I could win them with words

But the music's so loud

Afraid to use the toilet

I'll get vomit on my pants

And I never tip the bathroom guy

That helps me dry my hands

That guy has a table

we can drink up for a while

Til they notice we've been mocking

And get kicked out with style

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I-

Fellas say HO!

Ladies say OW!

You stepped on my foot

Ice will bring it right down

Dating foreign girls

Last name no vows

rock the tight T

Black Simon Cowel

Wanna throw my hands up

JUMP, JUMP

But it's too cramped the Krump

I might bruise my junk

I know where to go

No shenanigans

Just new fake noses

And Kardashians

Hey girl

Let Me In This VIP

Excuse me

Who are you supposed to be?

I am Wayne Brady

From your T.V. screen

Do I have to choke a bitch

Now do you believe?

I love whose line

And I watch your game show

Then you hook a brother up

Uh, let me see, NO!

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

Cause I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

I know somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows somebody

Who knows

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I work it

I whistle while I

Everybody started to clap and scream.  
"Thanks guys, now LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I screamed "HIT IT DJ!" I told the DJ

**That was chapter 6. This was just a filler. Cmon guys enter the competition the question was easy. What Song did Ryder sing to Allanah in chapter 2 I think it was. Please guys you get to have a character that you made put into the story to help Ryder and his friends and family on his journey to become a rockstar like his father! Anyway as always please review it means so much to me. Have a good day cya!**


	7. Auditions and Acting

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to get this chapter out I've been really busy. But I am back and we are continuing from where we left off. So review please nobody has entered my competition yet. I might cancel it if I don't get any reviews but anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the story idea.**

"Wait we are actually doing Teen Beach Movie for the school musical?" I asked shocked

"Uh huh, I'm so excited!" Allanah replied

"Me too," I said thinking about acting in a play about my favorite movie.

**Time skip to auditions**

I knew who I was going to audition as the moment I saw the script title. I was going for the role of Brady.

"Ok thank you for your audition. Next person please!" I heard the drama teacher call. I'm up now, let's make it count

"Who are you auditioning for?" the drama teacher Ms U asked

"I'm going for the role of Brady," I said

"Ok then take it away," she told me

I knew the song I was going to audition with. It was Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

_You better run, run, run here we come revving our engines under the sun you're cruisin' for a brusin'. Keeping it cool, smooth and steady, slick back hair man things are getting heavy you're cruisin' for a brusin'. Two wheels and an open road, wrapped in leather ready to go, don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast like a bullet, we do anything we want anytime we want, oh yeah, oh yeah, we just ride, ride, ride all day we're not gonna live any other way._

"Ok thank you I've heard enough," the drama teacher said

"So did I get it?" I asked hopefully


End file.
